Stars and Spices
by Wilia
Summary: A mixed bag of short Bits of story! Includes all sorts of genres and may involve either Lita or Nephrite, or both of them at any time.
1. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Lita McKenzie smiled sheepishly at the group of women seated around the room before holding her tray of goodies in front of her as a peace offering.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I brought some good things though. The door was unlocked so I just came in."

Two of the three women smiled warmly at her. The last of them called out her name in greeting and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Did I miss anything?" Lita inquired, tilting her head to catch their answer as she placed the tray on the coffee table and took off her jacket.

Penny Carter stood and came to give Lita a hug. "We left it unlocked for you, dear." Lita accepted the hug and made sure to squeeze the woman a bit longer than last week hadn't been an easy one and she would take the comfort of loving arms when she could get it. Penny took her coat to hang it in the hallway closet. "And you haven't missed anything. We haven't started the movie yet. We're waiting on a guest who'll be joining us tonight." Penny called over her shoulder.

Lita tilted her head in curiousity. Thursday nights were her movie nights with the girls. The "girls" consisted of a group of ladies, all of whom were over the age of sixty-eight. They gathered every Thursday to watch the classics – movies from the thirties through to the sixties. She headed into the kitchen with the tray of goodies to get some tea going.

"Is it anyone that I know?" she called out. _"And _secure apartment complex or not, you should be keeping your doors locked, ladies!" Lita returned to the kitchen, smiling at the mumbled comments that followed her statement. She wasn't surprised to find that Penny had already set out mugs and the necessary bits for tea and a movie on the counter.

Cora Hudson piped up from her corner across the room. "Nope. You may _want_ to get to know him though!" Lita poked her head in the living room to raise an eyebrow at Cora who dismissed her with a wave. Matilda "Tilly" Brown shushed Cora and shook her head apologetically at Lita.

"It's just that you're such a sweet and lovely young woman and she'd like to live vicariously through you," Tilly teased, winking slyly at Lita as Lita giggled at the expression on Cora's face.

"Hmph! Speak for yourself, Tilly Brown. I just happen to be good at this sort of thing."

"You and that shameless matchmaking boyfriend of yours," Penny piped up, her tone teasing as she returned to the room.

Lita's eyes widened and she sent a playful smile towards the now blushing Cora. "You're dating Mr. Warner, Cora?" She laughed at Cora's embarrassed sputtering and headed back to the kitchen to prepare tea for her girls.

The doorbell rang and Penny called out, "Come in!"

Lita heard the door open when a male voice spoke up, "Lock your door, Grams!"

"Oooh, there's my baby!"

Lita lifted an eyebrow. Up to this point, she'd only heard stories of their families. She'd never actually met any of them. Lita stepped back into the living room in time to see Penny embracing a man holding a baby. They parted and the man quipped, "Which baby?"

To which Penny laughingly replied, "Both!" She held out her arms and the man, who had the same chocolate brown eyes as Penny, passed the baby over. He moved to greet Cora and Tilly by pressing a kiss to their cheeks. Penny came to stand beside Lita, her eyes glowing with happiness as the man came to a stop in front of Lita.

"Lita, honey, this is my grandson, Nathan Carter. Nathan, this is that amazing florist I was telling you about. The one who watches those old movies with us." His eyes were warm and his smile was sincere when he held out his hand for her to shake. Lita smiled shyly and gave him her hand.

"Hello," they said in unison. He chuckled and Lita granted him a wider grin.

"Call me Nate. Grams is the only one that calls me Nathan." He raised an eyebrow at his grandmother, who merely rolled her eyes.

"And this little darling is my great-granddaughter, Joy," Penny introduced while lifting the baby towards Lita. Lita's hands fluttered in the air for a moment before she gave in and took the baby from Penny.

The first thing Lita took in was that soft, sweet scent that always came with babies. Joy was a beautiful little girl, complete with beautiful hazel eyes and brown curls. It was her chubby little belly that won Lita over.

"Oh," Lita cooed. "You are a darling, aren't you?"

"She's perfect. Every inch of her," Nate agreed, giving Joy a finger to grasp. "But an uncle is always allowed to think that about his first niece." Lita looked up at Nate in surprise. He shrugged and nodded. "I'm the date-night babysitter for my sister and her husband. Everyone just assumes she's mine."

"Enough chit-chat! Fred Astaire is waiting!" Cora remarked. Beside her Tilly nodded.

"I am _really _looking forward to tonight's movie," Tilly not-so-subtly hinted.

Penny sighed and turned towards Tilly. "_No_ one is getting in the way of you and your Fred Astaire, Tilly." She looked around, found the remote that she was looking for and used it to turn on the tv and start the movie. "Everyone settle in. Nate, would you mind taking Joy from Lita? I'll need her help in the kitchen."

Lita appreciated Joy for one more moment before passing her back to her uncle. Nate took Joy into his big arms and together they settled down onto the couch. It was the sweetest sight, Joy sitting upright on the couch under Nate's supportive arm. His large frame was hunched around her little self as he spoke to Tilly and Cora about the movie they were about to watch. She was preoccupied with toy keys that she was currently trying to cram into her mouth all at once. The scene made Lita pause at the sheer amount of _want _she was feeling for something she'd thought that she put behind her. A family of her own. Before she could start to analyze the feeling welling up within her, Penny was pulling her to the kitchen.

Once in the privacy of the kitchen, Penny spun Lita around to face her. Her gaze was unreadable and Lita wondered just what this was about.

"My grandson is a good boy. I'm _very _proud of him."

"I'm sure he is..."

"What I want to know, my dear, is what _you _think of him."

Lita narrowed her gaze at Penny. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Penny shrugged, lifting her hands in the air. "It's why we get along so well."

Lita gazed at her for a moment before sighing. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm happy to be where I am in life right now."

Penny's gaze fell in disappointment and Lita sighed once more.

"But I _will _tell you this." Lita paused for dramatic effect. Penny looked back up at Lita with a determined glint in her eyes. Lita gestured towards the living room with her thumb. "That scene in there? It is _very_ attractive."

"Attractive?" Penny fished.

"_Very _attractive."

Penny smiled and nodded happily. "Good."

* * *

**AN: **...Yeaaaaah. I tend toward the sappy and fluffy. Apparently, I'm also fixated on the idea of Lita and Nate and children...hmm? * smile * I'll keep the names the same in most of the AU's that are set in contemporary times. That doesn't mean they all take place in the same universe though.

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Wartime!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Lita felt powerless and it was a very difficult thing to feel. All her life, whether she had preferred it or not, her size and strength had almost always given her an advantage. Now, in the face of her Princess' time of trial, she could only stand back and support where she would rather be physical and gain ground through force.

"Lita?"

That was Luna's voice.

"I am here, Luna." Lita listened for the footsteps that told her Luna was heading her way. Luna came around the corner and smiled gently at Lita.

"I knew I would find you in the garden, my dear. My, the blossoms are beautiful this year! You've done a wonderful work here."

Lita placed a hand on the tree she was closest to. "How is the Princess?"

Luna didn't reply for a moment. "Holding up better than expected. She is always full of surprises, that one. She is preparing for the King's arrival. You must do so as well."

"I've always known she could handle the pressure," Lita stated, before coming to stand beside Luna. She linked her arms with Luna's and began leading the way back to the palace.

Luna fixed Lita with an appraising glance. "Yes, yes you have."

Lita looked away. "It is hard to be able to do nothing for her. You know I am brash and so..."

"Hush." Luna's voice was stern. "No more of this talk. You are one of her precious people. She will need you, especially now." Luna gestured towards the great stone pillars that held up the palace. Lita sighed and nodded her head.

"I know, I know. I am a pillar that holds her up -"

"No," Luna cut in. "You are the reason she does this. Your future is why she does this. Your support is her strength."

Lita stopped walking and blinked back the sudden tears that made her eyes itchy. Luna sighed softly and gently took hold of Lita's hands before gaining eye contact.

"Now, I've wasted enough time trying to have one of my girls get ready this morning. Don't make me start with you, my dear."

Lita huffed in amusement but she stood to attention and saluted Luna anyway.

"As you wish, Lady Luna!"

* * *

**AN:** Wartime!AU. Lita is my favourite character along with Ami. She's so human and so woman in her insecurities.

Please enjoy and review!


	3. Lunchtime Tales

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Nate bit into the banana nut bread and closed his eyes in delight. They were moist and the flavours were more nutty than...banana-y. Just the way he liked them. He could even taste Lita's orange glaze!

"It's..._so good!_"

Ugh, there went his moment of bliss. Nate opened his eyes and glared at his workmates. Jay had his eyes closed as he munched on the banana nut bread and Zach was rooting through Nate's lunchbox for more food.

"Don't you two have your own lunches? A man's gotta eat!" Nate exclaimed. Jay ignored him and kept eating and Zach shrugged lightly at him.

"You have lots of food. Too much for one man to eat. It's our duty to help you out, man," Jay explained, before popping a can of soda open.

"Besides, you're not even diabetic. These cookies are labelled low-sugar. Who do we know that's diabetic _and _eats lunch with you?" Zach questioned. All three turned to watch Kai walking through the construction site towards them, his own lunch in hand.

"Lita made cookies for you, man. Better hurry, these two aren't waiting for you," Nate called out. Kai nodded and joined them for lunch. Zach handed Kai the cookies before claiming some home-made granola for himself. Nate sighed and grabbed the sandwiches and leftover banana nut bread before there was nothing left.

"Tell her I said thank you," Kai mumbled around the cookies in his mouth. "These are great, as usual."

"Your wife rocks, Nate," Jay sighed. Nate smiled, more to himself, than anything.

"That's why she's my wife."

* * *

**AN: ** This batch of Bits will contain quite a bit of mushy stuff. I'm warning you now. Thank you for the reviews!

Be sure to check out my profile for the other stories! Please enjoy and review!


	4. Teddy Bears and Old Jackets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Perspiration beaded on Lita's forehead and rolled down on other places of her body, making her uncomfortable as she worked through Nate's boxes in the garage. Well, they weren't _all _Nate's but his things were easier to sort through than hers.

The only reason she was sorting through their old things was to donate to a charity whose collection deadline was in a few days. Lita wasn't regretting the time she was spending in her garage, regardless of the summer heat. She'd come across several things that made her laugh, sigh and tear up a little. It was funny how memories were often tied to the most insignificant seeeming things.

Lita opened up another box and pulled out one of Nate's old winter jackets. It was this furry sweater-jacket thing that was so very male and so very ratty, and yet, Lita was still in love with the thing. The first time Lita met Nate, he'd been wearing the jacket. It was in the middle of winter and he'd been on his way to work, at a construction site after his lunch break. She'd been the only one standing at a bus stop, near his construction site, when he had walked by.

The weather that winter had been horrible. Rain, snow and more rain had created a slushy downtown that became a nightmare for vehicles and pedestrians alike. Lita remembered having just come from a job interview, and being dressed in clothes that she`d assumed would be enough for going to the interview and going straight home. She`d been right, up until some careless driver drove through a slush puddle, drenching her in the process.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

Lita just stood there in shock. She was soaking wet, miserable and the bus wouldn't arrive for another few minutes. Lita couldn't afford to catch a cold and miss a day of work.

"Here."

Lita jumped, not expecting another voice. She looked around and found some man standing there, holding his furry jacket out to her.

"You'll need this. You might catch a cold or something."

She stared incredulously at him and then at the jacket and then back up at him. Lita sputtered, "Are you kidding? I couldn't do that. I don't know you and it's the middle of winter. _You're _going to need it, I'm going home anyway."

He took a step towards Lita. "Take it. I'll be fine."

Lita shook her head and stepped back. "I couldn't. Thank you for the offer but I'll be fine." Of course, her body picked that exact moment to begin shivering. The man sighed and clucked his tongue at her. Lita tilted her head at him and raised an eyebrow. Oh no, he _didn't _just cluck his tongue at her.

"Did you just - "

He cut her off before she could finish her question. "Yes, I did." He opened up his jacket, stepped around Lita, so that he was behind her and held it out for her to put on. "Don't be stubborn."

Lita paused, though she was still shivering, and turned to look him in the eye. "I don't want to be responsible for getting you sick."

He smiled at her and shrugged, unknowingly taking a piece of her heart. "I'll be fine. I'm just a bear, I guess."

Lita sighed lightly, shook her head and turned around to let him help her put the jacket on. Once it was on, she wrapped it around herself and revelled in the warmth for a moment. The man chuckled and said, "Your bus is coming, so, uh, take care."

"You too. Umm, _thank you_."

"You're welcome."

_-Flashback-_

* * *

Just then Nate walked into the garage holding two glasses of lemonade, bringing Lita back to the present.

"Lita, I brought you some lemonade." He held out the glass to her and Lita took it gratefully.

"Just what I needed!" She swiped a hand across her forehead before taking a sip. Lita watched Nate as he drank his lemonade and looked around the garage noting her progress. His eyes soon met hers and he wrinkled his nose at her the moment he realized he was being watched.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Just because."

"Because what?"

Lita smiled and answered, "Because you're my big teddy bear."

Nate smiled back at her but shook his head at her answer. "Why can't I be your _grizzly _bear?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's what I meant."

Nate nodded, satisfied. "I thought it was too."

* * *

**AN: **More fuzzies. Perhaps I am building you up for some angst, hmm? Anyway, you might've noticed that I've named the chapters. This was to make it easier for you and me later on. Check out my profile for updates on the other Bits!

**Isis Aurora Tomoe, JPandS, queenbek:** Thank you all! Aaand of course! If Nate came home with leftovers, he would've been in trouble for sure. Nate knows better ;)


	5. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Once upon a time...

* * *

Lita stood numb and wet and distant from reality as the rain fell steadily from black clouds overhead. She hadn't eaten for several days, unable to swallow anything while her father lay on his deathbed. Yet, the exhaustion and stress of the past few weeks hadn't yet caught up to her. She stared at the freshly made grave where her father lay. The others had gone on or gone to their various houses, leaving Lita to her sorrow. No one wanted anything to do with an orphan, not especially when the times were so hard.

She stared at the grave unwilling to look elsewhere, or unable to, she didn't know. Lita could feel the hurt inside, sharp shards of emotion tearing her apart. Still, the tears would not come. Lita had no one now. Her mother had died at childbirth and her father, her world, was now gone as well.

Lita barely registered the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. Knowing that she was alone, she spun around to see who it was. Lita hadn't counted on the wave of exhaustion that accompanied her spin and she stumbled, her legs unable to carry her. All she could feel was her body falling towards the ground and for a brief moment, before she lost consciousness, she wondered if anybody would care.

* * *

"Easy there, girl. I have you. I have you."

"Oi! Is the girl all right?"

"Of course, she is all right. He caught her didn't he?"

"Lower your voices, you two. She will be fine. Just weak, is all. Bring the horses round."

"You only brought me along to fetch the horses didn't you? I oughta - "

"Just fetch the horses!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"..."

"...I just don't know about that fool. Do you need help with the lass?"

"No, she's not too heavy. She's mine to carry."

"You mustn't take her to that place. She already has a place with us. The girl would enjoy it with us...she would have _you._"

"But would she be safe? Her safety is what I care about and I don't prefer it either but she must stay there until Marian returns."

"I have said my piece but I know I will not change your mind."

"There are the horses. Let us be off, old friend."

* * *

Lita woke to the sound of female voices around her but she didn't open her eyes. They weren't voices that she recognized so she lay there resting, she was still so exhausted.

"I saw her move. _Oh mother!_ Leave her in the upper room. I cannot bear to look at the misfortune of others, it will only ruin my complexion."

"_I_ will not take care of her. I have enough to worry about, Mother. Why must she come stay with us?"

"She is family, my dears. Remember, we must treat her accordingly. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mother."

Lita tried to listen to more but felt herself drifting away into unconsciousness. Her last coherent thought was towards her own welfare.

What would become of her?

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so aside from **Round and Round**, these stories have been floating in my head for these characters. These will be Fairy/Folk tale mash-ups that are somewhat based on the stories they originated from...

I'm not very good at staying consistent with language from a certain time period, please bear with me!


	6. Fairy Tales 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Lita came to suddenly, disoriented and hungry. She didn't know where she was but she knew it wasn't home. The only light source in the room was a flame from a single candle placed on a wooden chest at the end of her bed, that was almost used up. The room smelt musty and Lita sat up slowly, wondering how she had ended up here in the first place.

She looked around the room and saw that it had been a storage room which was converted into a semi-functional room, with the items for storage packed to one side of the room. Her bed was near the door, on the cleared side of the room. Lita belatedly noticed that there was a plate of food and a pitcher of water by the candle.

Lita was not feeling hungry but she knew that she had to eat. Rather than further analyzing her circumstances, she chose to eat and gain strength. She could accomplish more with a full stomach. Lita slowly made her way to the end of the bed and picked up the plate of food. She peered at it, then sniffed at it and sighed.

Beggars didn't have choices.

Lita opened her mouth and ate what she could. When she was finished, she placed the plate back on the chest and reached for the pitcher, glancing around for a cup of some kind. There was none that she could see so she drank from the pitcher, slowly at first but more greedily as soon as the water wet her throat. When she was done, she placed the pitcher on the chest beside the plate.

She glanced about the room for a few more moments trying to piece together where she was. Last she could remember, she'd been at her father's grave. Lita didn't have the energy to get up and look around and she didn't think that she had the courage to do so either. The sting of tears caused her to blink her eyes rapidly. She wanted to go home. She wanted to walk out of this room and find her father sitting in his favourite chair. She wanted to wake up and have everything as it was, when she was happy. Lita realized, with a slight sob that nothing would ever go back to how it was.

So, instead, Lita lay back and closed her eyes. In moments, she was asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Lita lay in bed with her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them. That would mean coming to terms with the loss of her father.

"You can't be sleeping still. You must get up!"

Lita recognized the voice from the short period of time she gained consciousness. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and found two young women, roughly around her age, peering down at her. Lita looked around and found there was more light in the room now, because of the abundance of candles the women had brought in with was a brunette, the other blonde. They were of a similar build, long and narrow, and were dressed in similar fashion. They dresses could only be described as nothing less than an explosion of fabric and frills. Lita brought her slow perusal of them to their faces, which held identical looks of pity and repulsion.

"Oh, do hurry. I cannot bear to be in this room any longer."

Slowly, Lita sat up and edged towards the end of her bed. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice croaky from disuse.

The women looked at each other.

"I am the oldest, Florencia and this is Callisto and our mother has taken you in out of the kindness of her heart." This was the blonde, speaking.

The younger, the brunette, piped up with, "No one else would take you, you know."

Lita's heart clenched. So she was to live in a home where she wasn't wanted. She held back a sigh. In her heart, she knew that _she_ could live on her own but it simply wouldn't do for a young woman to be living alone without her parents or even a guardian. So, she responded to the girls the only way she could in this circumstance. Lita cleared her throat.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home."

The sisters looked at each other, seemingly satisfied with her offering and nodded at her.

"Come on then. We're to show you around."

To be honest, Lita didn't take note of much during the tour of her new home. It had once been a grand home, but through the years had become a dimmer version of itself. It had all that her old home had and several more additions. Her mind simply refused to take in anymore than she had to. Thinking about anything would mean thinking about her father and she couldn't do that just yet. So, she listened in on the conversation the sisters were having without her. She was content to not have to supply conversation.

"Have you heard?" Callisto fairly purred, confident of her juicy tidbit.

"Heard of what?" Florencia responded, bored.

"The Prince's cousin is coming. The Sheriff was bragging about it in the town."

Lita watched as Florencia remained bored and unmoved by the news.

"Oh. Is he very like Prince John?"

Lita hid a smile behind her hand. That was a rather diplomatic way of asking whether this cousin was older, greying and short. Callisto's eyes gleamed.

"He is young, handsome, rich and as of yet, unmarried." She let her words seep into their minds, a smug smile on her face. Lita couldn't be bothered to care but she watched as Florencia's curiosity was piqued.

"Is he now?" Florencia's face lit up as she clapped her hands together in delight. "That means that Prince John will be hosting a ball. Oh_, _how exciting! We shall have to tell mother that we need new dresses right away!"

She paused and looked back at Lita, her lips pursing as she placed a hand on her hip and looked Lita over. Self-consciously, Lita looked down at herself and took stock of what they must be seeing. She wasn't wearing the clothes she'd worn at the funeral. They were probably too wet and filthy to keep on her. Someone had changed her into a chemise and a well-worn smock. She probably looked no better than a street child. Her hand went up to her hair and she felt warmth bloom in her cheeks.

"I don't suppose there's very much we can do for _you, _now is there?"

"No," Lita agreed. "I don't think there is."

* * *

**AN: **As with **Bubbles and Geeks, **the fairy/folk tale in this one may be apparent to some but I hope to surprise you! I do intend to continue this AU as well as the WartimeAU. Please remember, all of these fairy tale stories are a fusion of times and dress and etc.

I forgot! **James Birdsong, Lethal Siren, JpandS and Isis Aurora Tomoe **thank you all for the reviews! Nephrite is my most favourite general as well!

Please enjoy and review!


	7. Wartime! 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Aineas, Nathaniel decided, was a beautiful place. Of course, it couldn't compare to his native land in T'via, but he was a man who appreciated beauty. It was just before noon, and he wasn't due to be anywhere until the evening. Their Ainean hosts had been kind enough to give them several mornings to themselves to adjust from the journey and acquaint themselves with their host country.

He thought about Zachari and the capable little apprentice they'd left him with. Zachari was in good hands. Nathaniel hadn't had time to speak with his friends about it, but after watching her patch Zachari up and tend to him all night, he strongly suspected that she was no mere apprentice. Certainly working with Theren had given her insight into many healer's secrets. Still, her aptitude for healing was not something that was transferable. Nathaniel shook his head. Kai had made sure to leave several men behind to bring Zachari once enough recovery time had passed. Worry wouldn't help a thing.

Nathaniel was currently exploring the extensive palace grounds, in order to cool down from his rather vigorous morning training session. He looked down at himself, grimacing at the sweaty shirt that clung to him. His trousers hadn't fared any better.

He walked on a ways before wondering exactly how extensive the grounds were. His question was answered when he came upon a lake. A quick dip would be exactly what he needed after the busy morning he'd had. Nathaniel peered around to see if there was any indication that this was a restricted area. Once again, his question was answered, this time in the form of three children barreling past him to leap into the lake. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched them frolicking without abandon.

"Hello!" he called out.

There were two boys and a girl. In height, the girl was in the middle, so he assumed it was the same age-wise. They paused when they heard his greeting, looking at him with an open curiousity.

"Is it cold in there?" he asked.

The three looked at each other before the taller boy answered. "It's fine. It's perfect for the heat."

Nathaniel smiled and shrugged, in order to bait some new friendships. "Where I come from, this heat is nothing."

This time the girl piped up. "Where _do _you come from?"

"T'via."

Their eyes grew round and they scrambled to bow, and in the girl's case – curtsey, though they were still knee-deep in the water.

"Are you one of the Princes?" The youngest asked. The girl nudged him with her elbow and he remembered himself, adding, "Your highness?"

Nathaniel hid a smile behind his hand.

"I am."

The three exchanged glances before returning their attention to Nathaniel. The older boy spoke this time. "We're sorry, your Highness, we didn't realize who you were. We meant no disrespect."

"Should I believe you?" Nathaniel inquired, making sure his face was gravely serious as he lifted an eyebrow. He wouldn't play this game too far, the children might believe he was seriously offended. They exchanged uneasy glances and stood unsure as to what to do with themselves. "I will forgive your disrespect." He paused and watched them raise their gazes to his face in renewed hope. "On one condition." The uneasiness returned.

"I would like a tour of the grounds by three guides who probably know it best," he invited, while tapping his chin and pretending to be wondering about his predicament. "Would you know of anyone who could help me?"

"We could do it!"

"I know the grounds better than the groundskeepers!"

"Well, I know it better than all of them _and _you!"

They charged forward out of the water, unmindful of their state of dress in their enthusiasm, eager to be pardoned by a prince. The children stopped short of Nathaniel.

"Where would you like to start?" the oldest asked.

"We could show him our favourite places!" the youngest exclaimed, bobbing in his excitement.

"No," the girl objected. "He wouldn't want to see those places! A prince would want to see the statues and the library and the throne room."

And the bickering amongst themselves began.

Nathaniel quietly lifted a hand waiting for the children to give him their attention. He had it right away. Their arguing faded into silence and they looked at him expectantly before the oldest asked, "Yes, your highness?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to start with this lake but only after you tell me your names."

Smiles bloomed on the children's faces as they realized they'd found a kindred spirit.

"I'm Tavon. This is my sister Klara and our brother Helm. We're at your service your highness!"

"Good, good," Nathaniel mused as he stroked his chin. "My first wish is," he paused letting suspense fill the moment. The children leaned in wondering what he would say. "To race you to the lake!"

Nathaniel shot off towards the lake, chuckling as he thought of the surprise that had filled their young faces. It wasn't long before he heard whooping and hollering behind him as he ran into the water, welcoming the refreshing cool.

* * *

**AN: **These WartimeBits will have a very sporadic view of the WartimeAU timeline. I'll be jumping back and forth and criss-crossing characters so you can tie them together but it might be better just to treat each one separate.

Thank you for the reviews! :)

Please enjoy and review...


	8. Keep Me Loved

**Warning: **This Bit involves my alluding to physical abuse. I don't condone it and I hope that this isn't seen as an attempt to lighten the subject matter. If you feel uncomfortable with that subject matter please don't read on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Nate sat outside his apartment, on the balcony, enjoying the reprieve from the summer heat, that always came with the evenings. He watched the setting sun, a glass of iced tea in his hand and one of his favourite novels on the table beside him. Softly, strains of his favourite Bossa Nova tunes floated out to him from the sound system in his living room.

Nate leaned back and rested his head against the back of his chair. Soft hands covered his eyes and full lips whispered, in those low, husky tones, at his ear, "Guess who?" He smiled and pulled the hands from his eyes to his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss to each one, he tugged Lita around from the back of his chair, to the side.

"Are you rested, doll?"

She ran her fingers through her tousled, auburn hair. In the light of the setting sun, it was aflame and as always, so beautiful. Lita nodded and sat down heavily in the other lounge chair Nate had on his balcony. She stretched and sat back comfortably, smacking her lips after she yawned.

"So much."

Lita simply lay there, eyes closed soaking in the sun. Nate shamelessly ran his eyes over her. His eyes caught on the faded black eye she sported. His gaze dropped to the fading bruises on her upper arms from a grip that had held her too tightly. Without opening her eyes, she said, "They're almost gone."

Nate shook his head and lay back. "No, they won't be leaving for a while."

Lita said nothing, but a shaky sigh escaped her. "Won't you leave it alone, Nate?"

"I can't, Love. I love you too much for that." His voice didn't shake, but everything else was, especially in the vicinity of his chest. His words weren't sentimental gibberish, couldn't she understand that?

"I know you love me. I know, you do, Nate! Your getting mad at him won't help things."

Under his breath, Nate muttered, "I passed feeling mad a long time ago, doll." Lita sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"He's just going through a phase. He's angry because things haven't been working out and I'm not helping, I..." she trailed off, at the look on Nate's face.

"Don't, doll."

They sat in silence, angry but not necessarily with each other. Nate looked over at Lita and reached for her hand and proceeded to cross the imaginary line he'd never crossed before. Going forward now would mean being unable to go back ever again.

"Why do you always come to me, afterwards? You have the girls, you know they love you"

Lita looked taken aback at his question and it took her a moment to recover. "I-I suppose you're my safe place. I can trust them but you'll _keep_ me."

"Keep you? How? Safe?"

"Loved."

Nate sat up and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward to meet her gaze. "Do you know how crazy I am about you?" Lita closed her eyes, and turned away. Nate sighed and said, "But you can't take it can you?"

Lita sat up and faced him, her face infused with a rosy hue. "That's not fair, Nate."

Nate agreed with her. "It wasn't."

They stared at each other for a moment. Nate entertained the idea of just how he could show Lita how much she meant to him, but he held back. It wasn't his place and she had enough to deal with anyway. Her eyes softened and Nate sighed heavily. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I'll make us something to eat."

Lita stood to head back into the house, but before she passed him, Nate gently grabbed her wrist.

"I love you and I'll tell you over and over, you're welcome here, always."

"I know."

"But, I can't continue to see you like this. _You _can't continue on like this. You need to live, doll. You haven't even begun to live."

Her shoulders began shaking, but she held the sobs in. Nate kissed the inside of her palm before releasing her. Without a word, Lita continued into his house, looking as if she was meant to stay forever.

* * *

**AN: **I just can't help it. I love writing these two, it always flows. They're my fave couple...does it show?

Please enjoy and review!


	9. Fairy Tales 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Lita's first week passed by uneventfully in her new home. She kept mostly to her room and the other occupants of the house kept to their routines. She tried to avoid them and for the most part, they made it easy for her. When either of the sisters saw her, they would walk past her as if they hadn't seen her, their noses in the air. Whenever Lita ran into the Mistress of the house, it was...unpleasant.

Lita had since learned that Lady Fletcher was her not-so-mysterious benefactress. Lady Fletcher's husband had been her own father's cousin, meaning that Lita had, at least, come to stay with family. She couldn't shake the unease that rose up within her whenever she locked gazes with Lady Fletcher. She always seemed to be appraising Lita, calculating something behind the politely strained smile.

Florencia and Callisto both took after their mother in their builds. They were willowly, delicate creatures with equally _delicate_ dispositions. Lita blew out a breath and put a hand to her head. She didn't think she'd ever heard anyone complain about anything and everything as they did. Yet, they did not take after their mother in looks. Lady Fletcher was a handsome woman who had aged very gracefully. The girls weren't displeasing to the eye, they merely seemed more plain standing next to their mother.

Lita sighed and laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her father often said how much she resembled her mother. Lita had never known her mother and couldn't say much about it but it was a thought she treasured. According to her father, her mother was a woman unsurpassed in courage and loveliness.

"Could I be a woman of courage?" Lita murmured to herself. She glanced about the room that was now her haven within this house that was not her home. "I'd settle for courage. I may never be considered lovely, but I'd settle for being considered courageous."

There was a moment of silence as Lita let her mind wander over her present situation. Surely, they wouldn't expect her to stay in this room until she became an old maid. Perhaps there was something she could contribute to the household. Lita sat up, her hands fisted in resolve. She had never been the moping type and it wouldn't do to continue moping.

Lita got off of the bed and walked with measured steps towards her door. This choice she was making, to be involved in the life of this household, was something that couldn't be reversed. A large part of her wanted to walk out the door, make her way downstairs and walk out of this house without looking back. Her options in life would be severly limited then and perhaps they would be options she would rather not take.

She shook her head and dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. Without wasting anymore time, she swung the door open only to jump in shock when she came face to face with Lady Fletcher's maid.

"Please Miss, if you will, the Lady requests your company in her rooms."

Lita balked at being treated so formally but didn't have time to correct the younger woman as she was already making her way back to the Lady's rooms. Lita nodded and followed after the maid, keeping her eyes only on the floor. Several servants passed them by, but Lita paid them no mind, knowing their tongues would wag either way. She stumbled to a halt when she belatedly realized that the maid had stopped in front of her.

"You'll please be waiting here, Miss."

Lita nodded and kept her eyes down as she waited for the maid to announce that she'd come at Lady Fletcher's beckoning. Moments later, the maid reappeared and motioned her inside. Lita barely noticed the state of the room, her eyes were already glued to the figure sitting in the center of the room, like a monarch holding court. Lady Fletcher's eyes flashed with some unnamed emotion as Lita drew nearer and she stopped several feet from the Lady.

"Tell me, dear, do I make you nervous?" Lady Fletcher asked, her tone light and amused, but her face said otherwise.

Lita shook her head. "No, Lady."

"Will you not move closer to me? I won't bite."

Lita stepped forward and stopped. "You asked for me, Lady?"

"Come now, you may call me Aunt. Lady is much too formal, we are family."

Lita swallowed hard but kept her gaze towards the floor. There'd been neither hide nor hair of this family in her life when her father was alive. "Aunt, you called for me?" She glanced up in time to catch Lady Fletcher purse her lips as she looked Lita over. A strange gleam entering her eyes.

"You are a sturdy girl, aren't you? Not at all delicate like my two darlings. That's quite all right, we weren't all meant to be – well, that's not what I've asked you here for."

Lita stood as still as possible knowing it wouldn't be wise to offend Lady Fletcher. "I'm well aware that my household is not as...affluent as it once was and because of this my family, my girls have had to sacrifice. You are new to our home and we welcome you but you've come with nothing. Not that I would expect money from family! It's just that -" Lady Fletcher paused and sniffed lightly several times. "Your recently departed father left nothing for you. I'm not saying that I expected anything, it's just, well, you get the idea."

Her body felt so tense and her arms were so rigid at her sides. She dared not curl her hands into fists and she couldn't close her eyes to shut out what would be her new reality. So Lita stood there, eyes burning but no tears fell. Lita would make sure they would not. Not in front of this woman. How dare she insinuate that her father's value was tied up in the fortune and valuables he hadn't been able to leave behind! Yet, for once, her mind prevailed over her temper.

"Is there anything I can help you with, A-aunt?" Lita's voice stumbled over the one word, but she managed to keep it steady.

Lady Fletcher leaned forward, brown eyes gleaming in satisfaction. "Yes, my dear, there are _several _things that you can help me with."

* * *

Lita stretched her arms above her head and smiled in the warmth of the early morning sun. Dawn had broken several hours ago on what was to be the beginning of her third week in the Fletcher house.

She'd just finished the laundry, gathered the wood from the pile for the kitchen fire, and set out the clothes she was personally instructed to lay out. There were a great many items on her list and she couldn't exactly take the time to enjoy the summer's last warm days, but a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"_LITA!_"

She inhaled slowly and then exhaled slowly. Lita grabbed the basket she'd used to bring the washing out and ran indoors, ignoring the tittering of the servants as they watched her rush to do her family's bidding.

"I'm coming, Aunt." Lita always made sure to keep her voice neutral. If she spoke too loudly, she was deemed ungrateful and became witness to yet another bout of hysterics by one or all of the Fletcher women. If she spoke too quietly, she was told that her upbringing, however lacking, shouldn't prevent her from striving to become a lady in every way.

She made her way up the stairs, two at a time, ignoring the gasp from the maid that served Lady Fletcher personally. Her name was Rose, Lita had found out, during a mutual tongue-lashing Lady Fletcher had seen fit to dole out because of an errand they'd both forgotten to complete.

"Miss, if the Lady sees you scurryin' up them stairs, you'll be in trouble!"

Lita grinned at Rose and quipped, "If I don't respond to her call right away, I'll be in even more trouble!"

Rose hid a giggle behind her hand. "Oh, Miss!"

Lita moved by Rose and hurried into Lady Fletcher's rooms. "I'm here, Aunt."

"You're here, of course! Where were you when I needed you? Never mind, girl, come here. That cook can never get this right. You've got some talent in the kitchen. Make my food the way I like it. Of course, you know how the girls like theirs. Give them half-portions. They must maintain a pretty figure if they're to catch the attention of any man. Now go."

Lita nodded and moved forward to collect the dishes. She turned and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Florencia and Callisto wouldn't be up yet, they didn't like to be up before noon if they could help it. Lady Fletcher was an early riser. For all of her dramatics, she was a shrewd woman who kept her household in order and Lita knew it.

The cook, Mary, and her helper were in the kitchen preparing and working on other things. Mary was a short, stout woman with a perpetually red face. She had a temper on her to rival even Lita's temper but she was a fair woman. Her skills in the kitchen couldn't be termed a talent, but her meals were more than passable. Jane, her helper, was quiet and rarely spoke. She was a homely girl, with plain brown hair and brown eyes, but she had a special knowledge of herbs and their knowledge turned out to be a common interest they shared. Jane had always been civil towards Lita, she'd become even friendlier as Lita's acquaintance with Rose, Jane's sister, grew. Upon her arrival, Mary looked up and with pursed lips moved aside to give Lita the space she would need.

"There are a great many things I would say right now _if _I could say them. Now I know I'm just an ordinary cook, nothing special, but I make what I make. I-"

Lita put a hand on Mary's shoulder to calm her and motioned to Jane, the helper. "Aye, I know, but you've got work yet to do. I won't waste what you've made, I'll see what I can do to cater to her tastes."

Mary turned and looked Lita in the eye. "I should be offended, I should. You've come in and you've taken over my kitchen."

Lita bowed her head expecting a lecture but instead received a gentle hand on her head. She looked up surprised and first noted the soft grin on Mary's face. "Yet, I can't stay mad at you when you keep them quiet!"

Jane giggled quietly in the corner and Lita couldn't suppress her smile as the three of them looked at each other like co-conspirators. Jane suddenly gasped and clapped her hands together.

"I forgot, Mary! A friend of mine from the village, who works over at the Spencer estate told me that invitations for a ball that the Prince is holding have gone out. All eligible women are invited to attend. Oh, it'll be _so _exciting!"

Mary snorted. "Tell me how exciting it'll be when them princesses up there begin nagging at us to get things ready."

Lita grimaced and her shoulders slumped, which didn't escape Mary's notice. "Aye girl, and you'll be getting the brunt of it."

Suddenly, Mary snapped her fingers and she stepped up to Lita, coming almost uncomfortably close. She reached out and took hold of Lita's wrists pushing her arms up so that Lita would hold them out at her sides. Mary stepped back and with a critical eye looked over Lita's shabby smock. She stepped closer once more and began pulling and tugging at Lita's clothing. Puzzled, Lita stood there, wondering what Mary's strange actions meant.

Mary stepped back with a sigh. "Aye, I knew it. There's a real woman underneath them rags. You could do with a bit more meat on your bones but you're a woman with substance a man can hold on to. My John prefers me this way, you know, says there's nothing to hold onto when a woman is only skin and bones."

Lita could feel her face turning red as Jane began snickering once more.

"Thanks for the support, Jane," Lita muttered drolly.

Jane merely giggled some more.

Mary looked up at Lita and took her face into her hands. "You're eligible my girl. Aye, you are! You could go to that ball and perhaps find yourself in a better place than y'are."

Lita's eyes widened and her mouth fell open but no sounds came out for a moment.

"Spit it out, girl!"

"I couldn't – I can't – what would a respectable man want with me?"

Mary shook her head and sighed as if put upon. "What, indeed!"

* * *

**AN: **School is time consuming, but I love it. Anyway, here comes another batch of Bits!

Please enjoy and review!


	10. Fairy Tales 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Much later that night, Lita lay in her bed pondering Mary's words. Truth be told, her mind had yet to settle on the matter, though she knew that there was no way she would be able to attend the ball.

"Even if I wanted to, I''ve never gone to one before. I would only be making a fool of myself," she reasoned to herself. She had nothing to wear, no way to get there and no one to escort her. Lita pressed her lips together. There was nothing for it. She would have to get used to the idea that her days of choice and freedom were over. Life with her father was a thing of the past and that was that. If anything, Lita knew herself and she knew that she was no dreamer. Dreams did nothing for the future. She resolved within herself to stay true to practicality. Bring practical about life would mean facing reality as it was, without getting her head stuck in the clouds.

Her father had been a dreamer. Lita remembered the many moments when he would share his dream that one day, the kingdom's rightful king would return to restore what once was. Instead, the crusades had come and still continued but King Richard had never returned. Prince John had certainly known what to do in his brother's absence as Regent. Taxes had been raised until life had become unbearable for the common people. Resources were amassed for his royal use and no thought was given to the poor widows and orphans that had more need.

Lita sighed and shook her head to clear it. The situation wasn't any better. Her father had been a scholar, of sorts. All of his fighting had been done in his youth and by the time he'd met her mother, after returning to his homeland, he'd started a family later than men usually did in his time. Growing up, she'd hardly noticed particulars about her father, as children were wont to do, only thinking of the qualities within him that met her needs. The one thing she could always remember noticing was the contrast between her father's rough hands and gentle manner of speech. His scarred hands hadn't made her uncomfortable, they simply always seemed at odds with his gentle nature.

With a huff of annoyance at her own nostalgic tendencies, Lita tossed and turned until she could find a position comfortable enough to fall asleep in. Eventually, Lita fell into a fitful sleep that was void of dreams, from which all she could recall the next morning, was the sound of her father's voice as it used to be.

* * *

The next morning proceeded as usual. Lita woke before the dawn, quickly had something to eat in the kitchen with Jane and Rose and then set off to begin her daily tasks. It was around midday when the house erupted into chaos. All because of a single official invitation.

"IT ARRIVED! OOOOH MOTHER!" Florencia's shrill voice shrieked from the foyer.

"Let me see it, Florencia. You've had it since it arrived, give me a turn. Florencia! Florencia!"

"Girls! Girls! Whatever is going on? We are to remain ladies at _all_ times, lower your voices please!"

Lita, who had been passing through the kitchen at time caught Mary's look of warning and decided to take refuge in the kitchen for the time being. Mary brought a finger to her lips and cupped a hand to her ear before gesturing towards the commotion in the foyer.

"Mother, _the _invitation has come. To the _ball_, mother!"

The only sound was the rapid rustling of skirts. Followed by a light gasp and two almost identical squeals of delight.

"Oh, oh girls!"

At Lady Fletcher's gasp of delight, Mary rolled her eyes and motioned for Jane and Lita to get back to work. Lita had to return upstairs to fetch a garment she'd left upstairs that Callisto had wanted mended, which would mean drawing their attention. Perhaps, if they were in such a good mood, they would pay her no mind?

Lita stepped into the foyer and quietly began making her way up the stairs using the chatter of plans being made for the ball to come, as her cover. She'd made it to the second step before Lady Fletcher called out to her.

"The ball will be of utmost importance in this house for the next week. You, Lita, will be assisting the girls in _whatever _they may need. I don't think I have to tell you that all other tasks, though secondary, will still need to be completed." Her tone was soft, but her meaning came through clearly for Lita. Lita was nothing in society now and her hopes lay in pleasing Lady Fletcher and the girls. There was no time to be thinking of royal balls.

Lita politely bowed her head. "Yes, Aunt."

Callisto looked at Lita contemplatively for a moment. "She would still be considered eligible, Mother. Eligibility is based on -"

"_Regardless,_ Lita is still living under _my_ roof and as such must obey _my _rules. Am I understood, Callisto?" Lady Fletcher's tone brooked no argument.

"Yes, Mother," Callisto complied.

"Good. Now, you have much to do Lita, so go get started. We will need you in the afternoon. Girls, we have much to do as well. Come, let us begin!"

Lita left them to their planning, quite eager to be out of their way while they allowed it. She rushed upstairs to her room, took Callisto's garment and her mending tools and placed them in a basket. Lita made sure to grab her green cloak before leaving. It had been a gift from Mary. Though it was slightly worn, it was made of a sturdy enough material that it would last her a while. She rushed out of her room, only just remembering to slow down as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Mary was busy giving instructions to several of the servants but gave her nod of permission when Lita took some food for the day, before slipping out the back door.

Once she was a ways from the house, she stopped, lifted her face to the sunshine and breathed in the air of a late summer morning. Lita took several deep breaths before moving on to a spot she'd found on the estate, in the west, bordering Sherwood forest. Her place of refuge was a little clearing surrounded by trees and peace. The sun shone warm through the thin canopy provided by the trees around her, bathing the clearing in warm emerald tones. A smile slowly worked it's way onto her face as she began to become excited at the prospect of having time to herself outside of the house.

When she arrived at her clearing, she was disappointed to find it occupied. There was a man lying in the center of the clearing, enjoying the warm sunshine. He lay spread-eagled, eyes closed as he absorbed the sun. Lita hesitated at the edge of the clearing not wanting to intrude on a stranger but wanting to enjoy a little of the clearing before she headed back to the estate.

Lita sighed, having made up her mind to head back when something about the man caught her attention. He still wasn't moving. He hadn't moved even with her arrival and wasn't moving as she crept closer to him as slowly as possible. When she came close enough her eyes swept over him and she drew back in alarm as she gasped sharply.

The man was laying there unmoving, but not due to peaceful repose. There was blood seeping through his shirt from a wound on his arm.

Just what had she stumbled onto?

* * *

**AN: **Well, perhaps you're figuring out what the second part of this fairy/folk tale mash-up is?

Please enjoy and review!


	11. What Happens At Parties

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Lita slipped her feet into the heels she'd, or rather, Mina had chosen for this evening. They were simply _gorgeous_ and when paired with the dress she'd splurged on for Rei's party, she knew she still looked a bit too tall and maybe a bit gawky. Yet, it was a _much _better version of her usual 'too tall and a bit gawky'. Perhaps her bank account wasn't thanking her, but her ego sure was. Besides, it wasn't as if Rei hadn't offered to help with the cost of the ensemble. Lita's pride simply wouldn't allow it.

Several weeks ago, Rei had come to her asking whether she could help a friend out for an evening. Lita, without thinking, immediately said yes. It was when Rei explained that Lita would be accompanying her to a really, really, really fancy party her father was throwing in Rei's honour. Lita had immediately tried to back out offering up the other girls as sacrifices and couldn't Jay go with her as her, you know, boyfriend? Rei had calmly answered that Lita was her only choice for this party and even if Jay _could _go, Rei wanted only Lita at her side.

Lita smiled. It was when Rei got too cool, too calm and too collected that one had to worry. Most people often thought that she burned brightest during her explosions of temper. Not so! Lita shrugged lightly to herself as the doorbell rang and she rose to answer it, gathering her purse and shawl to herself. Rei probably wanted her along as muscle to fend off her many unwanted suitors. Lita nodded to herself before opening the door. She could certainly do that. Just don't ask her to mingle or anything.

"Oh, Lita. You look _divine_!"

"You think?" Self-consciously, she imagined herself as Rei might be seeing her. A beautiful bronze-toned dress that flowed down her body, accentuating curves but sitting on her body in ways befitting a lady with class. She wore her auburn waves down, but on one side, her hair was held up with a matching hair accessory, a bronze rose barrette. Lita took in Rei and sighed.

"_You_, my dear will certainly be the belle of the ball!" Lita teased, admiring the simple, elegant manner in which Rei always dressed and carried herself. Effortlessly, she was all grace and femininity in her lavender dress. Lita hoped to herself that she was thinking these things without the tiny bit of envy she felt towards her friend.

A mischievous look entered Rei's eyes and she presented Lita with something she hadn't noticed had been in one of Rei's hands behind her back.

"A _corsage_?" Lita blurted out in surprise. Then, like a dam slowly releasing through little holes and cracks, the nervous self-consciousness eased out of her. This was Rei, a friend she'd known forever. Lita began laughing and Rei joined right in with her as she took the corsage out of it's box and placed it around Lita's wrist. Afterwards, Rei showed Lita her own corsage.

"I've got one too, so relax. We'll both be looking like we're going to prom."

Lita was busy admiring her own corsage, loving the choice of flowers and how the flowers cleverly accented each other as well as her own ensemble. She'd noticed that Rei's corsage did the same.

"Well, Lovely? Are you ready?" Rei held out an arm.

Lita stepped forward and linked her arm through Rei's. "Lead the way!"

* * *

The party was in full swing and Lita was surprised to find she was enjoying herself. Sure, everything stank of money, Lita wouldn't fault Rei for that. and it would've been intimidating if it hadn't been for the _very _stimulating company of a close friend of Rei's from her father's world that she'd introduced to Lita this evening.

Nathan Carter.

_Oh_. The man was sweet, considerate, funny, charming and almost everything on her 'non-existent' list that she had for what her dream man needed to be.

He was too good to be true.

Several times throughout the evening, she'd tried to give him an excuse to escape her company. Either he hadn't noticed or he hadn't chosen to take advantage of what she offered. Eventually, she relaxed and set about enjoying the company of a very well-dressed, _fine-looking _man. Those brown eyes, were just, _mmm_. A girl could get lost so easily in those eyes, but she had to remember that she'd come here for Rei. As such, she'd made sure to keep an eye on her friend throughout the evening.

Rei, as the guest of honour, was duty-bound to float around the party greeting other guests and making the feel comfortable. Lita watched as Rei handled herself as only Rei could. With grace and pride. Nate captured her attention once more and then she was laughing at a joke he'd made and making one in response. By the time, she remembered to check for Rei's whereabouts, she turned in time to catch Rei being ushered outside the hall onto the balcony by some man she didn't recognize.

Immediately, Lita excused herself from Nate's company, ignoring the disappointment she felt and made her way through the crowd towards the doors she'd seen the pair disappear through. Just as she stepped outside, she heard someone talking to another person nearby.

"...And you know? I looked at this place and thought I could afford this. I could afford a girl like you. So, tell me, how much do you cost? How much would it take to make you mine?"

Lita's lip curled in disgust. The man was obviously drunk or crazy, speaking to a woman like that.

"Let go of my arm."

Those words, said with a biting cold, stopped Lita in her tracks. That was Rei! The little prat was speaking to Rei! Without thinking, she rushed forward into the situation and with a neat little move had the man's offending arm twisted behind his back, in a position couldn't be anything less than painful.

"Step back, Rei," Lita warned. The click of heels told her Rei was doing as she'd asked. She leaned forward, close to his ear, in order to ensure he would hear her words clearly. "Leave. We don't want trouble and you're obviously looking for it." With that warning, she released him and stepped away, turning to make sure that Rei was all right. When Rei looked up at her like that, she felt like a hulking giant, especially after her display of physical aggression. The self-consciousness was back. Lita opened her mouth to say something, but Rei's eyes widened in alarm just before she cried out.

By the time, Lita whirled around, she bumped right into someone that she swore hadn't been behind her a moment before. She took in the blonde man who was standing in a defensive position in front of her. When she looked over his shoulder, she saw the man who had been disrespecting Rei from moments before was now being held back by Nate. Nate looked disgusted as he held the struggling man easily. Just beyond Nate, was Rei's father, looking on in frank disapproval.

Lita flushed deeply. Had they seen all that? What was she doing here? In this place? With these people? Before she could beat up on herself anymore, the man standing in front of her turned and she realized it was Jay.

"Jay!" she exclaimed, hearing Rei say the same behind her.

He smiled and his blue eyes crinkled at the corners as he looked her over before placing his hands on her arms. "Are you all right? He didn't touch you?"

Lita looked dumbly up at him. "No, I-I'm fine. He only touched Rei. Are you all right?"

Jay blinked at her before he began chuckling. In between chuckles, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Only you, Lita. Only you."

Lita smiled, albeit confusedly, as Rei stepped up to her side for Jay's inspection. When he was satisfied, she dismissed Jay with a kiss, letting him deal with the offender along with her father and Nate. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the proceedings.

"You know I could've taken care of him myself, right?" Rei teased, knowing exactly what Lita knew.

"I knew it, but I couldn't let the guest of honour get her hands dirty tonight." Lita answered, not quite feeling like laughing at the moment.

They both went silent once more. "Thank you, Lita."

"You know I got you, girl." Lita sighed. "But, I think that's the end of my fairy tale evening with Mr. Carter over there."

Rei immediately narrowed her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"He saw me man-handle a man. How attractive can that be?" Lita moaned, resisting the urge to look in Nate's direction. Rei pursed her lips before taking a deep breath.

"First off, you are not _that_ girl. You are a treasure. Second, he's a man with a brain, he knows a good thing when he sees it. Third, look at him. I mean it! Look at him!" Rei gently pushed her so that she faced Nate. She prepared herself for rejection but found herself captive once again, in his intense gaze. He looked her over slowly, ending at her face, making _sure _she knew that he was looking at one thing only. Then, he _smiled_ at her.

"_Oh_." she sighed.

"Oh, is right!" Rei agreed, a sly smile on her face. "Still think you're not feminine enough?"

* * *

**AN:** Umm, yes. Imagine the dress as you will, I didn't really have one in mind...haha...Fail.

Vchanny! You're _awesome_ for reviewing/keeping me motivated...and you're correct! The Fairy/Folk Tale mash-up for Lita and Nate is Cinderella and Robin Hood! Yaay!

Please enjoy and review!


	12. In the Silver Millenium

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Lita stood stock still with her feet planted shoulder-width apart, her shoulders relaxed though her arms were in a ready position at her sides. She lightly caressed the smooth wood of her bo staff with her fingers. The familiar weight and feel of her preferred weapon in her hand served to help her relax and narrow her focus. Her eyes closed, she focused on reaching out with her senses until it did not matter that she could hear the sounds of the other soldiers moving through the motions of their own training.

Without warning, she pivoted on her foot and with a sharp cry began to move through the choreographed series of movements she'd practiced onto her heart. This, _this,_ was the fighting style of her people and when she finally settled into the familiar rhythms, she was home.

It was the Jupiterian style to be bold, forward and outspoken when the occasion called for it. Lita cried aloud at the appropriate moments, to punctuate her movements, not caring to hold her voice back. Not caring what others thought of her heritage. _She _was sure of herself.

The fighting styles she'd gathered from the other planets, she'd found, often mirrored the attitudes of the people as a whole. Mercury had taught her to be more economical and more clever with her movements. Venus had taught her to use flash and glamour to veil her efforts towards gaining access to the vital points of her enemy. Mars had taught her to synchronize mind, emotions and movement to strike harder and with further accuracy. To be sure, each style had tempered and had an effect on her own. She could not go back to the fighter she once was.

To the girl she used to be.

With a final battle cry, she manouevered her staff neatly about her flowing movements as she came to a stop, her staff back in its original position. Breathing slightly heavier than when she'd started, she listened to her surroundings and realized for the first time that all noise and activity in the training room had ceased. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met the gazes of the soldiers who were now staring at her with various expressions on their faces. Some were wary, others were admiring and still others were disapproving.

Lita turned and faced them full-on, head held high, with the dignity and confidence that befit any worthy Jupiterian princess. They knew that she lived the life of a warrior and this Moon society didn't care much for warrior women, despite the fact that she and her sisters were the Moon's last and best defense.

Lita shook her head and emptied her head of her current thoughts. She held up a hand and watched as each of the soldiers standing before her watched her hand, transfixed by it. Lita accepted that they would think whatever they thought of her, so long as they didn't let it get in the way of their own growth and development. She made sure she had everyone's attention before she opened her mouth to speak for the first time.

"This is my combat class. Welcome." She bowed in the Jupiterian way, accenting her welcome. "I will teach you to fight and with my help you will learn to fight. I will show you how to stay alive but _you _will and _must _be responsible for your lives. Stand in the basic stance and let us begin."

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys rock. So, I wanted to continue doing vignettes with the girls and I actually dipped into the SilMil universe! I'm surprised because I'm generally hesitant to do so. It won't happen often. Eventually, I will get to doing vignettes with the guys...eeeeeventually.

Please enjoy and tell me what you think!


	13. What You Do To Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Lita surveyed the turn out and nodded her head with satisfaction. The Colford Senior's Association Cookout (The Tobin Chapter) was turning out to be quite a success. It was a gorgeous late spring day and the park they were using was bathed in sunshine and the green of spring. There were several large party tents placed strategically around the various food and activity stations, giving the attendees chances to rest and relax when they needed. She was sure her three 'Leading Ladies': Penny Carter, Cora Hudson and Matilda Brown were probably tickled pink at how successful it was turning out to be.

For a year and several months, she'd been meeting with these three women on Thursday nights, enjoying movie classics or as Tilly liked to call them, 'Golden Oldies'. It had all started the day Penny Carter had come into her florist's shop, looking like she'd just stepped out of an appointment with her hairdresser. Lita had liked her immediately. She'd quickly learned that Penny was a frank woman, who didn't pull punches and having that in common wasn't a bad thing for beginning a friendship. Lita also learned that Penny _always _looked like she'd just come from an appointment with her hairdresser. Upon learning that Lita was new in town, she immediately arranged for Lita to come over for dinner that Thursday. Having no other plans and no other friends at the time, Lita accepted the invitation gratefully.

That as they say, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Through Penny, Tilly and Cora, she'd come to make friends and establish roots of some sort in Colford much more easily than she'd done in the places she'd lived before now. Of course, it helped that she'd somehow managed to grab the attention of the three reigning Society Queens of Colford. Lita shook her head with a smile, before remembering to walk over and check on the BBQ station. Bob Hartford was manning the grill, along with his son, and though he was quite adept at the grill, Lita figured an extra pair of hands couldn't hurt.

Just as she began making her way over, Lita spotted Mary Hartford, Bob's wife, already giving him a hand. The family waved at her and she waved back a wide smile on her face, already diverting her course away from the BBQ pit. They were most likely here helping because Bob's mother, Grace Hartford had _firmly_ insisted that her family show up to support the occasion. Grace sometimes showed up for movie nights, the lavender highlights in her grey hair and her bright, compelling personality always made for interesting evenings.

The BBQ station was fine and Lita didn't have to check the other stations, she knew her fellow partners in crime were keeping the activity and food stations in order. She made her way back to the sandwich station, humming along to the song the live band was playing. Tilly was a miracle worker finding a live band as good as this in such short notice. Of course, it helped when the lead singer was her granddaughter. Lita smiled at the sight of several couples out on the dance floor. A few of them, Lita realized, had started dancing when they arrived and hadn't stopped yet! She washed her hands and donned gloves, enjoying the atmosphere and sharing a joke or two with several guests and the other woman, Carrianne, helping at the sandwich station as they worked.

This event happened annually and once Lita's Three Musketeers had learned that she'd gone to school and come out with an Event Planning certificate along with her floral arrangement certifications, she'd been hooped into organizing this year's event. At first, Lita had been hesitant to take charge but in no time, she found herself enjoying being able to do what she'd spent her hard-earned money on for so long (and still was..).

"I'd like a Ham and Swiss sandwich please."

That voice had Lita's head shooting up and her eyes widening before she had a chance to check herself. Well. There he was. Nate Carter, Penny's grandson, and the man she'd been slowly but definitely falling for over several months. Penny had never held back on the fact that she thought Lita should get together with her grandson. Lita, herself, felt she should get together with Penny's grandson, that was, when her own insecurities didn't get in the way.

Lita was no fool. She knew who she was and who she'd been. There was no guarantee that Nate would stick around past the minute he knew anything about everything. She sent him an involuntary smile when he looked in her direction, though. Her mouth always managed to react before her brain could. She couldn't help it! Despite the fact that she tried not to admit it, seeing him always made her day.

It also didn't help that her heart began beating double-time any time he was near. She was attracted to the man, that was for sure. Who wouldn't be attracted to those brown eyes and just about _everything _else about him? Yet, with Nate, there was something more.

He moved on in the line, after having paid for his sandwich. He was dressed casually and Lita was pretty sure he'd gotten a haircut since the last time she'd seen him. It looked good. _He_ looked good. Nate came to stand in front of her, on the other side of the sandwich station. He nodded at her and then began watching her work. _Great_, just _great._

Lita groaned inwardly after making sure her eyes were on the sandwich she was making and not on him. She was definitely _not _giving her feelings away...even though when she felt brave enough, late at night, Lita could admit that she really did want him to know that she was probably, sort of, most definitely falling for him.

She thought of his smile and the way he always made an effort to get to know her, to let her know that he was for real. She also thought of the way she'd avoided his attempts and shot him down, without really trying to. It was too easy to pretend that he didn't affect her like he did. It was too easy to protect her heart while intentionally hurting his, if she were to be honest with herself.

To her horror, her hands were shaking as she assembled his sandwich. Lita looked up at him and gave him a strained, apologetic smile as a previous customer cut him off, asking for additional condiments. She dealt with the other customer, while noting that Nate's gaze was following her, a thoughtful look on his face.

When she finished his sandwich, Lita handed him the sandwich, looking up into his brown eyes. Belatedly, she realized her mistake, but it was too late. She was caught up in the rush of feelings that accompanied every time she met his gaze head-on. Lita's mouth trembled with the things she wanted to say and a look of pure _knowing _dawned on Nate's face. He handed his sandwich to the customer behind him, Lita didn't even look to see who it was. He held out a hand.

Lita stared at it for a moment before removing her gloves, with shaking hands and letting herself place her hand in his. Nate gently pulled her around the station to his side and led her towards the dance "area". It was as it always was anytime he was near her person. He was all she noticed. He pulled her to a stop and lifted a hand to stroke her chin. Then he turned and made his way up to the lead singer, whispering something in her ear. Tilly's granddaughter, Chelsea, grinned and looked over at Lita who was beginning to realize what she'd just done and the possible let down that could follow. Self-consciously she rubbed her arms.

Nate made his way back to her and held out a hand once more, his slow, yummy smile drawing her to him. She gave him her hand once more and he pulled her close as Chelsea began crooning one of her favourite slow songs. It was an oldie but a classic. Lita let herself be pulled further into Nate's embrace. She finally succumbed to the the urge to be in his arms that had been growing for several months now and slid her arms around his neck.

With a contented sigh, Lita swayed with Nate, inhaling the woodsy, slightly spicy scent that was all him. She appreciated his solid form and moved in closer to him, smiling tentatively as he chuckled lightly next to her ear.

"So, uh, my name is Nate Carter and I've been crazy about you for several months. Would you let me get to know you?"

Lita bit her lip as she teared up a little.

"Well, I'm Lita McKenzie and I _haven't _been able to tell you that I'm crazy about you. I'm also pretty sure that your grandmother is planning our wedding right about now."

They both stifled chuckles as they looked over at Penny who was nudging Tilly and Cora, looking like she'd just been given the moon as she gazed back at them. Nate pulled back and looked down at Lita. Her breath stuttered in response and she met his lips halfway.

"Oh, I'm seeing a spring wedding, girls! I _told _you all they needed was time and exposure to each other. Silly loves. Couldn't they see how perfect they were for each other all along?" Penny twittered, her hands on her cheeks as she watched her grandchild and future granddaughter-in-law heating up the dance area. "I suppose we could hold off until next summer or perhaps we could do fall! This fall!"

Tilly and Cora exchanged dry glances and nodded dutifully as girlfriends do and settled for watching young love unfold in front of them.

Lita pulled back and smiled shyly up at Nate who pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. That niggling in her conscience was back.

"I should probably tell you, I'm a bit of a mess. Or a lot of one really. I-"

Nate quietened Lita by kissing her once, twice and then settling for pressing kisses on her brow and around her face. He leaned back and looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Or, we could keep kissing and work through those things with time."

"Kissing," Lita agreed. "We could keep kissing."

* * *

**AN: **A bit of a romantic break for me, a bit of a romantic bonus for you? Consider this a thank you for sticking around :) I'll get Mina and Rei's chapters up before the end of the weekend.

Talk to me!


End file.
